


MikaYuu kinky one shots

by MasochisticPorcupine



Category: Owari no Seraph, seraph of the end
Genre: BDSM, Burp Kink, Burping, Fart, Fart Fetish, Farting, Feet, Foot Fetish, M/M, Masochist, Mika - Freeform, Toilet Slave, Trample, Vomit, Yuu - Freeform, burp - Freeform, burp fetish, burp slave, face burp, face fart, faceburp, facefart, facesitting, fart kink, fart slave, mikayuu, sadist, watersport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticPorcupine/pseuds/MasochisticPorcupine
Summary: Kinky one shots about MikaYuu! I take requests! I will warn you on any kinks at the notes section at the beginning of each chapter.





	MikaYuu kinky one shots

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: fart kink and yaoi. Don't like, don't read.

It was another day at Hyakuya orphanage. Mikaela woke up with a bright smile and headed down to have breakfast. He sat down to eat with the rest of the kids, but noticed that Yuu wasn't there. He must be asleep.

After finishing his food, Mika went back upstairs to check on Yuu and sure enough: he was asleep. 

Then, a mischievous a smirk crossed the young blonde's face as he came up with an idea. He pulled down his trousers, leaving just his underwear on, and moved his ass right next to Yuu's face. Yuu was yawning so his mouth was wide open when Mika let out a 10 second long fart into his mouth. 

Mika looked over back at the raven haired boy and saw he was still asleep.  
Pbbbrrrrrrt! Pfffffffft! Parrrrrp!  
Mika let out three more disgusting farts right onto Yuu's nose and into Yuu's mouth. To his delight, his green eyed friend was still sleeping! He was having so much fun! He was going to do this every morning from now on!

Little did he know, Yuuichirou was actually awake and was enjoying every second of Mika's gas.


End file.
